


April Fool's Coming Down

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: April Fools' Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: What would April 1st be without an April Fools' prank?  But even the most discerning, the most lenient, would have to admit - THIS was really pushing the envelope!
Kudos: 2





	April Fool's Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short-short for April Fools' Day.

"April 1st - April Fools Day, and we didn't pull one single gag," Casino complained as he drained his glass. The others nodded glumly; well, it really WAS unusual for them.

What it came down to, none of them were really in the mood. They weren't at the Mansion, they were in London, sharing a drink at Silk's. It was just the three of them, something none of them were too happy about, at least they weren't happy about the reason for that. 

Chief was still in the hospital getting his shoulder patched up. Yeah, it had just been bad luck, that whirlwind catching his chute, sending him crashing into that stand of trees, but it didn't really matter the cause - he was still flat on his back til the doctors at that little hospital figured out how to get everything back in place.

They'd had to stash the young man with the Underground unit while they went in and did the job, and boy, had they missed him and his skills! 

Casino had grumbled all the while about having to hotwire cars and take out guards in addition to the other parts of his job. Goniff had wanted to snarl at him more than once, considering HE'D had to take on a few other pieces as well, and Garrison and Actor had reprimanded them both more than once. 

Still, Goniff knew a good part of the grumbling was just Casino worrying about Chief, and gave him some leeway because of that. Not a lot, since he thought Casino should have just said up front that he was worried, but since no one could out-stubborn Casino, {"well, except for Craig. Maybe Actor. Oh, alright, so I've got a stubborn streak too!"}, but he understood more than the others, and made a point of whispering "Chiefy's alright, as much as 'e can be. Those Underground blokes will take good care of 'im," but then had wanted to smack Casino upside the head at the snarled "yeah, he's all snug while we're out here risking our asses to get the job done!" In fact, he'd done just that, getting a quick scolding from Garrison, though he could tell that Garrison had pretty much wanted to do the same thing.

Well, they got the job done, collected Chief, made their way to the exit and after a long ride in a tin can, went through debriefing. Major Silvers - now there was a prize all decked out in a pretty uniform! Snipping and being all-round nasty about Chief's getting hurt, acting like he'd been careless, or stupid, or maybe just wanted to get out of doing the jobs for awhile. Chief was tight-faced, sullen, by the time it was over and Garrison sent him off with Actor to get tended to by Patrick or James over at the little hospital the team frequented.

Silvers gave Garrison a rough time, too, about not training the men any better than that, "if they can't handle a simple parachute drop!" But it was the tag end of the dressing-down, that "and if your man can't manage the job, perhaps we don't need him on the team in the first place! We can always send him back, get you someone else if you really feel the need!"

Garrison had told him a thing or two, still in proper officer mode, of course, but without pulling any punches. Still, that worried look had hung over their lieutenant's face all the way over to the hospital to be sure Chief was settled in properly.

Secure in the knowledge that their team mate would be given the best of care, they headed back to the Mansion. Over the next several days, Chief was in their thoughts, many times. Each of them spared a few thoughts for Major Silvers as well, though perhaps not as benevolent as the ones directed at Chief.

A week later they were back in London, this time on a twelve-hour pass while Garrison did a few errands. It didn't seem right, they all admitted, but they knew Chief wouldn't have wanted them to miss the opportunity if Garrison was offering. 

Still, they'd stuck together, sharing a pitcher of beer, but not really in the mood for anything boisterous. Goniff, in particular, seemed on edge, watchful, kept glancing at his watch. Then he sat up a little straighter, "be right back. See someone I know," and he was gone.

They watched as Goniff headed toward the entrance, toward the three guys dressed in Air Paratrooper uniforms. Casino and Actor exchanged worried looks, and at a nod, Casino slipped after, letting the milling crowd hide his actions.

Well, Goniff did have a way of walking into trouble, and the military types were often the ones at the end of the fists giving him the bruises.

So far, there didn't seem to be any animosity, just talk. Casino strained to hear the conversation.

"So? It's still a deal?" The rusty-haired one with the moustache asked, a little doubt in his voice.

"Acourse, mate! Promised, didn't I? 'Eard you did one bang-up job of it too! Would've loved to 'ave seen it, but . . . Anyway, 'ere's the address and number," the Englishman said, pulling a slip of paper out of his tunic. "Call, check to be sure she's gonna be around and w'en. Ask for Tammy specific-like, 'er and Carla and Debs. She knows to expect your call, she'll set it up with the others."

The burly dark one gave Goniff a long look. "And there's no tab? Nothing?"

Goniff snorted. "Told you I'd take care of all that. Food, drink, and some of the friendliest, most-eager-to-please ladies you're likely to meet. Tab's been paid already for the one night. You take a fancy, want a repeat - well, that's between you and the ladies to strike up a bargain. But they aint cheap; these aint some dockside trulls. And the nosh and drink, that's w'at I wouldn't mind setting down to myself."

He frowned at the three. "Now, the ladies - they're friends from the old days. You be NICE with them, you 'ear me? REAL nice, nothing that even 'ints at rough! You said that's w'at you wanted, right??! You want the other, I'll see w'at I can do, but it won't be those three, that's for sure!"

Casino watched from the shadow of the hall leading to the johns, then slipped back to the table after the men gave their assurances and hurried away, grinning and slapping each other on the backs. 

Shaking his head, he hurried to give Actor the lowdown. "Beautiful, you aint gonna believe this! Remember what we heard, about Silvers fouling up that training mission? Almost getting his neck busted? Well . . ."

A few minutes later a smirking Goniff rejoined them, a new pitcher of beer in his hand. "My treat, mates. Feeling like celebrating, w'at with Chiefy doing so well and all, them saying maybe 'e can finish recouperating back at the Mansion til 'e's ready to get back to it all."

His eyes shifted quickly from Casino to Actor and back again, and he gave a suspicious "w'at? You decide you don't want more beer? Aint like you, Casino, and Actor, they don't run much to the fancy stuff you like better, not 'ere."

They both hastened to pour a glass from the pitcher, then Actor, wiping the foam from his lips, asked, "how much did it cost, Goniff?"

Innocent blue eyes widened, eyebrows arching high as if to emphasize just HOW innocent he truly was. There was a time, very early on, when they might have taken that at face value. That had changed the more they got to know the little Englishman. He was one hell of a lot of things - 'innocent' just wasn't on that list.

"How much, ya damned fool Limey? How much did it take to have those three arrange for Silvers to get the 'advanced training course' in parachuting instead of the baby steps one? Heard he tumbled out before he was even set up right, then his chute didn't open. Some guy on the team had to dive after him, grab hold and do a spur of the minute tandem to get him down so he didn't have to be mopped up with a sponge. Heard the guy doing the grab 'lost hold' while still up ten feet or so, too, dropped him flat on his keister in a tangle of nettles and rock."

Goniff tried to keep that twitch at the side of his mouth from turning into a sly grin, but with a shrug decided it wasn't worth it, not with the guys. Well, he WAS kinda pleased with himself. Wasn't right that Silvers bloke got away with badmouthing Chief, trying to cause trouble, just because that wind threw him off course into that stand of trees. Bad enough Chief coming out of it with a bunged up shoulder, didn't need any jaw-flapping from someone who'd never even tried it before! Of course, it had taken a little finessing from Meghada and her sources to get the bloke ASSIGNED to a training flight in the first place, but the rest? That had been HIS idea!

"Cost enough, but not as much as if I didn't know the girls from years back. Did them a favor a time or two, w'en some rough ones tried some tricks on, so they still think kindly on me. They were kind of tickled at the idea of a nice dinner and the booze being included too, and that the guys were okay blokes," he admitted, naming a price that was well above Casino's usual, at least on the occasions when he had to pay for it. For Actor, of course, it was far less comparable, but even he had to admit it was a sizeable layout for someone on Goniff's scale. 

"For the whole thing, all three?"

Goniff flushed, remembering just what all that had cost. "Well, no. For each. But it was worth it, from w'at I 'ear about that training flight. In fact, it was a ruddy bargain!"

Casino stared for just a minute, then started laughing. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out what he'd intended to give him one hell of a night. Peeling off all but enough for a final round of whiskey, he threw it on the table. 

"My share. Wish to hell I coulda seen that guy's face when he realized he was outside the plane, headed down, and the chute wasn't gonna open!"

Actor didn't laugh, knowing quite well what Garrison would say if he had any inkling. Still, he let his face relax into a smile, and pulled out his wallet.

"And this . . ." he started to say, as he pulled out a sizeable amount, when a wad of bills hit the table from over his shoulder. 

Startled, he and the others looked up to see a frowning, stern-faced Garrison standing there. 

"Heard you had some recent unexpected expenses, Goniff. I found myself with some extra, might help to even things out." 

And while the frown was still there, that face no less stern, there was a quivering around the edge of the officer's mouth that made them wonder. Well, no, they didn't really wonder, not with that wad of cash that meant their pickpocket HADN'T tapped out three months or more pay after all.

Goniff grinned like a demon. "Ei, Warden! Join us for a drink! Now, about Chiefy? Can 'e come 'ome soon?" as he eagerly drew out the chair next to him for Garrison.

And Craig Garrison looked into those mischievous, even devilish blue eyes, and had to let that laugh out before he broke something inside.

"Yeah, Goniff. We pick him up after this round of drinks, and head home. Patrick says any more healing can be done there. Now, tuck that bundle away before we draw attention. And you remember Major Silvers? Seems there's a story going around, about a training mission he got sent on. Funny thing is, no one can figure out who SENT him on the training, at least no one will own up to it. People are starting to wonder if he didn't fudge the whole thing, trying to prove what a tough guy he is."

Garrison accepted a mug of beer poured out for him, and sat back to relate what HQ had to say about Silvers, that training, all that had happened. 

Finally, draining the glass, he looked around. "Well, ready to get going? You know, I'm kind of surprised at you guys. Here it is April 1st, and not one April Fools' prank from any of you. You think you might be losing your touch?"

And his green eyes met each of theirs, ending with the blue eyes of his pickpocket, and for once, the mischievous, devilish glint was in Garrison's eyes, not Goniff's.


End file.
